Sailor Senshi After Party
by Haruka Loves You
Summary: A little fun the senshi have after beatin a youma. ;) holla


Author: Rukes  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko owns sm  
  
Note: This is a short story about well, a sailor senshi afterparty. :) oh and Shady 777 and that other girl kiss my white ass!  
  
_Sailor Senshi After Party_  
  
After a long fight with a stupid youma the senshi were ready to Partaaay! Mamoru planned a surprise afterparty but Chibi-usa blew it so the Senshi all knew to meet at his apartment. Why it's at his tiny apt. I don't know but usually some pretty funky stuff happens there..  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
"Hello," Mamoru greeted all the girls at his door. Usagi looked around.   
  
"Hey...where are the balloons and shit, we're supposed to have an afterparty!" Chibi-usa exclaimed.  
  
"Hey wtf? Setsuna?!" Usagi gasped as she saw Set in the kitchen naked eating a cookie.  
  
"Sorry," Mamoru mumbled turning beat red and slamming the door in Usagi's face.  
  
"Err oww," Usagi mumbled.  
  
"Setsuna get yo clothes on," Mamoru told her.  
  
"What are _those_ chicks doing here?" Setsuna asked slipping on her mini skirt and bra.  
  
"Oh I planned a party for them tonight you can join in too. It's gonna be craaazy!" Mamoru told her.  
  
"Aiight," Set agreed.  
  
"Sorry about that buns..," Mamoru began,  
  
"we're just friends," He assured her laughing nervously.  
  
"Yea thats why she's butt naked," Makoto said. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Your screwing her behind my back!" Usagi accused.  
  
"-um- What about you and Prince Diamand," Mamoru said.  
  
"He raped me you freak!" Usagi cried.  
  
"So? we can all rape eachother," Ami suggested.  
  
"Yea! Lets have a rape party!" Mina cried. They all stared at her.   
  
"Come on in," Mamoru said as they all came in.  
  
"Set you slut," Chibi-usa muttered.  
  
"Honey don't say that respect your mo-" Set began and covered her mouth realizing Usagi was there.  
  
"Lets get the music pumpin!" Mamoru shouted.  
  
"You know what! Finals are coming up, instead of-Ami began.  
  
"Ami I hate you!! You always ruin everything!" Usagi shrieked grabbing her neck and twisting it off. Sure enough Usagi got a static shock from all the wires because AMi was a robot (like you didn't know) Her last words: "Saila moo I love you-okay," Then she died.  
  
"Good ridence to funky robots!" Mina said. They all stared at her.   
  
"The beautiful people the beautiful people ARrf! The beautiful people the beautiful people NARF!" Blasted from the stereo as everyone startedjumping and gettin down.  
  
"Hey Odango can we join you," Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes can we?" Michiru added.  
  
"Uh sure," Mamoru shrugged.  
  
They started bumpin and grindiin on the floor. This made everyone horny.  
  
"Ummm buns.." Mamoru said calling her.  
  
"Yes muffin?" Usagi asked pleasently. He motioned towards the only bedroom.  
  
"Ooooh can we come!" Michiru asked.  
  
"Michiru.." Haruka mumbled nudging her.  
  
"Why not?" Usagi shrugged. Mamoru nodded. *yada yada yada* The next morning..everyone else (Mina, Mako, Rei Set) were sleeping sound on the floor. Michiru, Mamoru, Haruka and Usagi _finally_ emerged from Mamoru's bedroom. They were exhausted.  
  
"I didn't get any goddamn sleep last nite," Rei complained as her and the others awoke.  
  
"Yea boy did you gus make a racket," Makoto complained scratching her head.  
  
"Chibi-usa was frightened. I had to hold her all night," Mina added. Chibi-usa was stiff as a board in Mina's arms with her eyes completely still.  
  
"Oh Chibi-usa I'm sorry about that, baby," Set said waving a hand in front of her daughter's stricken face.  
  
"Oh hello!" Ayeka said popping in through the door.  
  
"Do I know you?" Michiru asked looking in her eyes.  
  
"I like your hands." She added.   
  
Haruka gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Ummmm thank you ah hmmhmmhmm!" Ayeka giggled.  
  
"Um I think I left some.." Ayeka looked around.  
  
"AHA!" She exclaimed picking up some purple lingerie.  
  
"Buh bye," Ayeka said as she left.  
  
"What is with her Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked him. Mamoru shrugged. They all had pancakes. *yada yada yada* Then they ate some pickles.  
  
~The End~  
  
Even though you think I'm weird, review anyway. :D 


End file.
